


Use Somebody

by blakefancier



Series: A Perfect World [5]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard can't catch a break. The sex is good though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> It's like I told my partner in crime: No wonder Howard wants to play daddy games with Steve. All the other  
> men in his life are fucking assholes.
> 
> *pets woobie!Howard*

When Howard wakes, he's sprawled across the bed, naked and alone. He rubs his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair, feeling groggy and sore. Very, very sore.

They had indulged themselves all night.

Howard doesn't regret a second of it, even though it means that sitting is going to be an uncomfortable activity for a few days. He stretches carefully and considers the idea of a shower, when Steve comes into the room, clad only in pajama bottoms, bearing a cup of coffee and a newspaper. Howard can't help but enjoy the view.

"Oh, you're awake." Steve smiles and sets the cup and newspaper on the nightstand. He sits on the bed and runs his fingers through Howard's hair. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He gestures to the coffee. "Is that mine?"

"Yeah. I was gonna make you breakfast, but, I don't know what you like. I've never seen you eat anything but toast in the morning. Do you even like eggs?"

"As long as they're not that army-issue powdered crap, I like eggs just fine." He carefully sits up, wincing slightly; he ignores Steve's frown. Sitting is definitely going to be a problem. "Hand me my coffee."

Steve does. "You're in pain."

Howard rolls his eyes and gratefully takes a few gulps. "I'm sore, which is entirely different."

"You winced."

"I'm sore."

"I knew you were uncomfortable the last couple of times—"

"Oh for God's sake, Steve, you didn't break me, alright? You gave me exactly what I asked for, exactly what I needed! I'm a big boy and the only problem this morning is, so are you."

Steve blushes, but he doesn't look away. "You're really alright?"

He takes a sip of his coffee and doesn't squirm. "I really am."

“Okay.” Steve reaches over and strokes his thumb along Howard's jaw, then he blushes slightly. “What about the rest of it? It was a bit… intense yesterday. Um, emotional."

Now it’s Howard’s turn to blush. “Oh. Yes, I suppose the year finally caught up with me."

"It was a doozy."

He snorts at the understatement. "Yeah. I'm feeling better this morning, though. What you did helped. Did… Did you enjoy it?”

Steve ducks his head. “Yeah. More than I thought I would.”

"Why don't we explore that line of thinking more when we're both well-rested?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

He nudges Steve's shoulder. "Why don't you make us breakfast while I get ready for work?"

"Okay." Steve leans in and gives him a gentle, lingering kiss.

"Mm, nice. But you need to shave." He strokes Steve's stubbled cheek.

"Says the man with a mustache." Steve gets to his feet and heads to the door. "Forty minutes, Howard, then I'm coming back up here."

"Yeah, yeah," he says, and finishes his coffee. Once he's sure Steve is downstairs, he slowly crawls out of bed and limps to the bathroom. He hasn't been this sore in a long time, not since that night with the triplets. At least, they said they were triplets.

He shakes his head and stares at himself in the mirror; his torso is peppered with love-bites and bruises from Steve's fingers. He runs a hand over them thoughtfully. No one will be able to see them, but the idea that they'll be there, under his clothes, makes him smile.

After a few more minutes of contemplation, he takes a long, hot shower to relieve his muscles and wash away the exertions of the day before. When he's done, he shaves, dresses, and does his hair.

By the time he makes it downstairs, he's able to pretend that every step isn't aggravating his lower back and when he sits down, he doesn't even slightly wince.

"You had time to spare." Steve sets a plate in front of him.

"See, I'm not always late to engagements, no matter what Phillips bellowed."

"Two hours, Howard. You were two hours late to a briefing." Steve pours him another cup of coffee and sits with his own plate. "So are you sure you have to go into work today? You're holding yourself kinda stiff."

He sighs, so much for trying to pull one over on Steve. "Yes, I'm sure. And after yesterday, I'll probably have to stay late tonight. Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Sure. I'll probably explore the townhouse a bit more since I didn't get to see any of it yesterday." Steve smiles and begins eating. "Maybe I'll even walk around the neighborhood."

"Well, just stay out of the lower levels of the townhouse. My workroom is down there and some of the projects are sensitive."

"I promise not to touch any of your toys, Howard."

He mock salutes Steve and picks up his fork. "There's a library at the end of the hall, if you want to read. There are even non-scientific books on the shelves."

Steve nods and suddenly glares at his eggs.

"What? Did you forget what real eggs taste like?" He takes a bite and gives a happy sigh.

"I..." Steve looks momentarily pained. "The military is still working on getting me my back pay. Could you loan me a few bucks? I'll pay you back."

"Sure." He takes out his wallet. "However much you need."

"Just a few bucks."

He pulls out a bill and sets it on the table.

"A twenty?" Steve sounds slightly outraged.

Howard rolls his eyes, opens his wallet, and holds it out to Steve. "It's the smallest bill I have. I know you're good for it."

"It could be awhile before I can pay you back."

He shrugs and puts his wallet back into his pocket. "I'll take it out in trade." The look Steve gives him is usually reserved for Hydra agents; Howard rolls his eyes. "It was a joke."

"It wasn't funny," Steve says, in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry. " He reaches over and puts his hand on Steve's. "You know I was kidding. Come on, don't be angry. Please?"

Steve nods, though he still looks unhappy

"Steve..."

"You're gonna be late for work if you don't hurry."

All right, fine, but they are going to have to talk about it soon. "Yes, mother."

*****

"Where the hell were you yesterday!"

Howard looks up from the stack of paperwork he's going through and doesn't quite sigh. "Hello, dad. Good morning."

"Howard..." he says in a warning tone.

"You didn't get my message? Mrs. Stanley's usually good about that sort of thing." Howard flips through a few more pages and scans a few blueprints. No, that's not going to work at all. He gestures to a chair, but his father ignores him. Ah, yes, his dad would rather loom.

"I called you at home, but you didn't pick up. I almost stopped by."

Wouldn't that have been a nightmare? "I was entertaining a friend."

"You left work for one of your girls?" His dad's voice rises.

Howard sighs and leans back in his chair. "No. I didn't leave work for a girl."

"You just said that..."

He braces himself and waits for his father to comprehend what he's not saying. It still hurts when a look of utter disgust crosses his father's face.

"You left work to indulge in... in..."

Sodomy, he wants to say. And now I'm so sore I can barely sit still. "Yes."

"A new boy?" His father's face is red and Howard tenses slightly.

"Nope. Steve's... Reports of Steve's demise were premature."

"Your Brooklyn boy," his father spits out. "You--"

"No." Howard suddenly finds he can't do this. He can't just let his dad spew hateful invectives at him. He gets to his feet. "Whatever you're going to say, you can save it. He's not after my money; he's not after influence, he has no interest in Stark Industries, and he doesn't know a damn person outside of Brooklyn. He's moved in with me because he… loves me. That's all you need to know. The rest is none of your damn business."

"The company—"

"What, Dad, you're going to tell the board of directors that your son likes being buggered? I don't think you will. And even if you did, the board knows what I'm worth." He grins. "Besides, I happen to know that several of the men indulge in my sort of perversion."

He knows it quite intimately actually.

"You really think that boy cares for you, don't you?" His dad sneers and shakes his head. "You're smart, Howard, a genius when it comes to machines and numbers."

"I hear a 'but.'" Howard crosses his arms over his chest.

"But face it, all you have to offer him is your money. It's why Veronica--"

""Don't you dare! Don’t you dare bring her into this." He grips the edges of his desk.

"You're a disappointment. You always have been."

"Yeah, well, this disappointment has made a lot of men very rich, including you."

"That's all you've done: made money and weapons. You say this boy of yours isn't interested in your money. Does he want bombs, Howard? Because, if he doesn't, I wouldn't expect him to stick around for very long."

Howard gives him a tight smile. "Thanks, Dad. Now if you don't mind, I've got to finish looking over these blueprints."

He waits until his dad leave, then flops back down into his chair. "Ow! Fuck!" He's shaking and he suddenly needs to hear Steve's voice. He picks up the phone and dials. It rings and rings, until he's sure that Steve isn't going to pick up.

Then he hears a soft click and a tentative "Hello, Stark residence."

Howard closes his eyes and leans back.

"Um, hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

He doesn't put the phone back in its cradle until he hears a dial tone.


End file.
